


The Golden Boy

by SemiPrecious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dark Dick Grayson, Hurt, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Lies, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Protective, Taking the Blame, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Chained and trapped in darkness. Tim’s lost control of his body, his emotions. All his training gone with fear taking its place. Only to be saved and dragged into living in the shadows of a lie. Forever questioning if he truly knows who Dick Grayson is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

_I’m not scared. No way, I’ve been trained. What’s going on? Why won’t it slow down? God, please slow down._

Tim jerked around as the heavy lock clicked. The door creaking as it swung open. Light dimly reaching into the room. Tim’s breathing picked up, his heart pounding fast. His eyes quickly filled with tears as a figure stood within the doorway. Tim’s eyes froze to the figure, his legs curled up to his chest. Soft jingles from the chains around Tim’s wrists filled the rooms silent. Tim swallowed nervously. Breathing heavily out of his nose as his mouth remained taped shut. Tim only whimpered as the figure shifted, walking closer. Tim’s eyes quickly squeezed shut as the footsteps grew louder.

Tim listened to the two different breathing patterns. His own, rugged, uncontrolled, fast and slow, deep but shallow all at once. The other was soft, calm, in a controlled Rhythm. Tim curled into the tightest ball he could, his head hidden in his arms. A hand softly patted his head causing Tim’s body to twitch with fear. Fingers running through his cold, damp, sweat-soaked hair. Tim wanted to shake the hand away but memories of his previous punishment played back in his mind, forcing him to remain still as the hand now happily rubbed his head.

“Learning so fast.”

Tim blocked it out. Every word, he didn’t want to think anymore. He didn’t want to…

Tim’s eyes snapped open as something warm splattered over his face. His ears silenced to a soft ringing after an ear-piercing bang. Tim turned his head. Looking up at the figure. Their black silhouette now with the attention of a small hole broken through their head. The figure swayed to the side before falling to the ground. Tim jerked closer to the wall. His eyes had followed the figure to the ground but quickly rose to the new figure standing in the doorway. Tim’s body trembled uncontrollably, tears streaming down his cheeks as the lights flickered on.

Tim squinted. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been shrouded in darkness. His eyes stung as the light bit into them. Taking a few moments to readjust. All the while the new figure didn’t move, allowing him time. Tim finally blinked his eyes open. His heart continued pounding as he looked down at the original figure. Blood pooled around their face as it trickled down their forehead where a small bullet hole was now. Their eyes cold and frozen open. Tim sniffled, slowly raising his head to look at the figure waiting in the doorway. Their gun had dropped to the floor. Their face soft, watching Tim close. Tim slowly shifted his front off the wall. His hands reaching out until the chain’s jerked them back. His tears continued to stream as he desperately tried to call out around the gag.

Very slowly the figure moved, stepping over the dead body. They crouched down, gently picking at the tape over Tim’s mouth. Nails scratching at Tim’s skin until the tape pulled away enough for them to grab hold. Tim closed his eyes. Whimpering at the stings as his hairs were plucked from his skin, He inhaled sharply, snapping his head away from the tape. Pulling it off hard and fast. The figure froze before releasing a soft chuckle from their chest.

“Like a bandaid.”

Tim wiggled his mouth, opening and closing his jaw to bring the numbness down. His head slowly turned. His eyes raising to meet the others. “Dick.” Tim breathed out.

“Shh. I got you little bird.” Dick smiled sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip the family apart or let someone else take the fall?

Dick was moving too fast and he knew it. But something wasn’t letting him slow down. He just continued to drag Tim along, much that Tim wasn’t really fighting him. Dick would glance back every so often to see Tim’s head remained buried against his shoulder. Tim was shaken to hell. The last 30 minutes had moved so fast. And Dick seemed to plan on keeping it that way. 

Tim had sought comfort, asked questions and pleaded for Dick to slow. All his request ignored. Dick picking to remind silent as he’d freed Tim from his chains and pulled him onto his back. Tim had begged to stay. Leaving a crime scene was against everything Tim had been taught, especially when he was the victim and Dick was… Tim wiggled his head against Dick’s shoulder. Playing everything on repeat. He’d not noticed when Dick came to a halt. He hadn’t heard the new set of footsteps. It was the hand that fell gently on Tim’s shoulder that snapped Tim back. 

Tim’s head jerked to the side, his eyes wide as he stared into the green eyes belonging to Jason Todd. Tim was forced to slide off Dick’s back as Dick tilted. Tim trembled, the cold roof stung his bare feet as Dick pushed him forward into Jason’s chest. Tim felt frozen, unable to do anything as Jason’s arm wrapped protectively behind his back. “I…” 

“Shh.” Jason cooed softly. His hand stroking Tim’s back. 

“Timothy.” Dick finally broke his silence. He bent his knees lowering himself to Tim’s hight. “Tim look at me.” Dick’s hand roughly grabbed Tim’s face, willing him to turn away from Jason. Jason swallowed the lump in his throat as Tim whimpered and pleaded. Fear still controlling his actions. The fear being touched would cause him pain. Still, Jason did nothing to intervene. Tim wiggled his head as Dick’s grip shifted around his chin, finally getting Tim to face him. “Tim.” Dick’s voice was sharp. Reminiscent of Bruce’s when Tim had done something wrong. 

Tim whimpered but rose his head to meet Dick's eyes. “Who shot that woman Tim?” 

Tim was taken back, his eyes widened as he stared at Dick. “You did.” Tim breathed out. The words shaking. Dick smiled softly at him. His hand moving to squeeze Tim’s shoulder. 

“No, Tim. Jason shot her.” Dick’s hand tightened sending a sharp pain down Tim’s arm. 

“What are you talking about?” Tim jerked his shoulder away but wasn’t able to escape Dick’s hold. 

“Tim listen and listen closely. I was never here.” Dick’s eyes stared into Tim’s. Somehow locking Tim’s attention. “Jason saved you. Jason shot the woman.” Tim bit his lip, willing his eyes closed, he shook his head. “Timothy who shot the woman? Who saved you?” 

Tim stepped back. His back against Jason’s chest. “You did. Dick did!” Tim spoke quickly while shaking his head.

Dick’s smile dropped as he rose back to his full height. His eyes turning to Jason. “He’s tired and traumatised. He needs to go…”

“He needs to follow the rules.” Dick hissed. Tim whimpered turning in Jason’s hold to hide his head. 

“He will. Even if he doesn’t you’ll be fine. B won’t question you.” Jason’s eyes never rose to meet Dick’s instead they remained on Tim. His voice was soft, but a little mumbly. “Bruce won’t be far.” 

Dick frowned stepping forward, his face edging close to Jason’s. Jason scrunched up his nose as he was forced to look up. Dick glared before lowering back to Tim’s level. “Tim, do what you think is right for the family. I know you’re smart enough.” Dick reached out, squeezing Tim’s shoulder again. Feeling Tim’s body tremble in response. Dick stood, leaving the rooftop without another word. 

Jason sighed deeply once Dick was out of sight. He lowered down, his hands moving to hold Tim’s shoulders. Prying Tim off his chest so he could see his face. “Listen to me, Tim. It’s ok. He’s stressed. He’s never wanted to put you in this position but you have to tell Bruce I did it. I killed the lady and left you here for him to find. You never saw Dick.” 

Tim flinched at Jason’s words, his own arms now hugging himself. “No.” 

“Tim please.” Jason pushed his face close to Tim, drawing Tim’s attention. Tim could see pain in Jason’s eyes. Perhaps even a hint of fear. 

“How many Jason?” Tim mumbled, his arms trembled as they uncurled from his own body to wrap around Jason’s as he stepped close. His head resting on Jason’s shoulder. 

“I’ve lost count, which is why this one is no different.” Jason sighed deeply, his hand moving up Tim’s back to press on the back of his head. “I’m sorry to drag you into this.” Jason gave Tim a little squeeze before he stepped up. Letting Tim go. Tim frowned as Jason stepped away from him. 

“Don’t go.” Tim pleaded as Jason pushed him away.

“Tim. It’s ok.” Jason grimly smiled. “Bruce will be here soon.” Jason sighed, turning and running before Tim could think about following. Only when Tim was alone did he notice he’d been relying on Jason to stand. His legs trembled uncontrollably, his arms shaking. Tim forced himself to sit. His legs coming to rest against his chest. His head tipped forward, hiding in his hands. His mind slipping in on its self. Trying to process everything. How long he’d been locked away, Jason letting Dick use him. How Jason was so accustomed to this… How many people could have Dick murdered? Tim’s breathing heaved, a mild panic attack taking the last form of control from Tim. 

“Slow down.” 

Tim didn’t register the voice, nor did he reacted as he was draped in a black cape. Lifted out of his little balled up position into Batman’s arms. Tim’s head fell against Batman’s chest. “Close your eyes. Focus on your breathing.” Batman walked forwards, his arms holding Tim’s protectively against his chest. His eyes watching. Tim had listened. His eyes had shut as his mind shut every other thought down, focusing on his breathing. 

“Good,” Batman commented as Tim’s chest began to rise and fall slower, the breath deep. “Now try slow your heart rate.” Batman shifted his hold on Tim, holding him against his chest with one arm while the other shot his grapple. Gently descending them to the ally below where the batmobile waited. 

Tim whimpered, unable to stop himself from crying again. He quickly covered his face. Hiding away from Bruce. “Shh, you’re ok. Just let it out.” Batman walked towards the batmobile. He lowered down setting Tim in the passenger seat. “Everything is handled, just focus on yourself.” Batman shifted his cape, making sure it was covering Tim enough to allow some comfort. Batman didn’t let his gaze lift as he circled the batmobile, sitting down in the driver’s seat. 

Bruce’s attention turned to the road as he drove. Only turning back to look at Tim as Tim stared ahead. “Tim I need to ask you, who saved you?” 

…

“Tim, please. Who saved you.” Bruce sighed deeply, frowning behind his cowl. 

…

“Tim, if it was Ja…”

“Dick did. Dick shot the woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an idea that came from nowhere. And Boy did choosing what ending to go with prove to be difficult. So I leave with nothing quiet wrapped up but that’s what ya all have imaginations for. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
